The invention relates to an improved method and article for removing foreign objects commonly called "splinters". More particularly, the invention relates to such a method utilizing a pre-sterilized, individually wrapped, disposable lancet having a flat point.
The method for removing splinters according to prior art is well known. It is very common for a person who wishes to remove a splinter or other small foreign objects from the skin of themselves, other persons, or an animal to use a needle or pin which they attempt to sterilize by heating or wiping with alcohol.
There are two basic problems in this method of removing foreign objects. First, sterilizing by heating a needle or pin using a stove or match is not an adequate method of sterilization. It often puts carbon deposits on the needle and wiping with alcohol does not sterilize against hepatitis spores and other infectious agents. Second, a needle or pin is conical in shape, tapering to a point and usually polished, which is good for piercing, but not very good for pulling out foreign objects or for loosening the skin around a foreign object so that it can be removed.